


Джон

by EmberNova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Джон

— Джон, — растягивая гласные, позвал Шерлок, когда ему надоел звук клацающих клавиш.

Запнувшись, Ватсон остановился и повернулся к детективу. Шерлок его лица не видел, но был уверен, что оно выражало, как и обычно, раздражение.

— Что?

— Джон, подай пульт, пожалуйста.

— Шерлок, он сзади тебя на полу! — возмутился доктор.

Шерлок не ответил и продолжил лежать, повернувшись к спинке дивана, укрытый серым клетчатым пледом. Джон знал, что позже это выйдет ему боком. Поэтому, цыкнув, встал с места и подал детективу пульт. После чего поспешил закончить очередную запись в блоге, пока Шерлок не начал ругаться с телевизором.

***

— Джон, — кратко позвал Шерлок доктора, лежа на спине и обдумывая возможные исходы происшествия. 

Ответом ему была тишина. Холмс взял в руки телефон, что лежал во внутреннем кармане пиджака: «Майкрофт, отпусти Джона. Я не могу без него думать. ШХ».

***

— Джон, мне плохо, — пожаловался Шерлок в пустоту, кажется, не заметив этого.

Он поджал согнутые ноги ближе к груди и обхватил колени. Сегодня голова ужасно болела с самого утра, равно как и живот. Аппетита не было. Дела тоже. 

За дверью послышалось копошение, которое разбудило только-только задремавшего детектива.

— Я вернулся, — в дверях показался Ватсон с двумя большими, шуршащими пакетами в руках.

— Где мой кофе? Я попросил его полчаса назад, — бодрым голосом произнес детектив, отвернувшись к стенке.

— Ты... ты не заметил, что я уходил? — в который раз возмутился этому доктор.

Шерлок сел на диване, поправив свой черный халат, и улыбнулся. К детективу вернулся аппетит.

***

— Джон, — позвал Шерлок каким-то «ни к чему не обязывающим» голосом.

Пять минут послушал тишину. Закусив нижнюю губу и поджав под себя ноги, снова заснул.

Джон здесь больше не живет.


End file.
